Sui generis
by Bella Haze
Summary: Una breve conversación entre el ejecutor y la inspectora acerca de las grandes inquietudes que les depara el Sistema Sybil y de las acuciantes disconformidades de ellos mismos... [Kou/Aka]


Un trozo de word que nació cuando me estaba quedando dormida. La inspiración sí es una faquin bitch que te visita cuando se le canta.

En cuanto al fanfic, es un simple diálogo entre los personajes. Siempre quise escribir KouAka, pero veía difícil el escribir sobre Psycho-Pass. Esta madrugada cerré los ojos y, de la nada, me imaginé a estos dos personajes teniendo una conversación. No sé, probé para ver qué onda y me salió esto.

Espero sus comentarios, a ver qué opinan. La inmensa cantidad de interrogantes que te plantea Psycho-Pass no tiene fin. Yo me fui hacia el lado de la identidad nacional, que aunque no se ahonda en la serie, sí es visible a grandes rasgos dada la problemática social que proyecta Sybil. Los personajes pueden estar out of character, les aviso de antemano, aunque me esforcé por mantenerlos en su línea. De todas maneras sólo se trata de un fic.

Les mando besos y espero que lo disfruten, ¡larga vida al Shinkane! (o KouAka, como sea, son otp above all otp)

 **Prompt:** 010\. Solo en la ciudad (Tabla de Música, **Fandom Insano** )

 **Extensión:** 1.192 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Psycho-Pass y sus personajes son propiedad de Production I.G.

* * *

 **Sui generis**

 **.**

Un momento a solas con la inspectora Tsunemori tras una jornada agotadora, ajetreada por las pericias infructuosas de un incidente acaecido en los suburbios de la ciudad. Kougami se echó en el sofá de su despacho y prendió un cigarrillo, fumó un poco apurado, se desajustó la corbata y el cuello de la camisa, y dejó pasar unos minutos antes de empezar a hablar.

La inspectora Tsunemori se sentó silenciosamente en una silla que estaba frente a la mesa, de cara al ejecutor.

–¿Qué pasa, inspectora? ¿No debería estar descansando?

–No estaría bien que un detective descanse hasta que el crimen haya sido resuelto, Kougami-san. La sociedad apremia. Nosotros, como autoridad, debemos responder.

–Siempre está pensando en el bien mayor. Es usted generosa, inspectora, me deja asombrado.

–No es para tanto.

–Lo es. Si personas como usted no existieran, es fácil inferir que nunca se hubiera acuñado, desde un principio, el término sociedad. Personas como usted, aunque pocas, hacen que este mundo sea un lugar mejor.

–¿Está queriendo iniciar una polémica, Kougami-san? Usted no pierde su genio.

–Eso parece.

–Entonces, déjeme hacer una observación: intuyo que su concepto de sociedad es un poco apocalíptico. Todas las personas son la sociedad, Kougami-san. Quizás esté siendo arbitrario a favor de sus disconformidades.

–Es usted muy observadora, inspectora.

–El trabajo lo requiere.

–Gajes del oficio, ¿eh?

–Si se puede decir.

–Está bien. Acepto su observación, como investigador que se presume autocrítico. Después de todo, todos somos observadores observados, como usted sabrá. En cuanto a la práctica, es evidente que no podríamos resolver un crimen o siquiera evaluar el perfil de un sospechoso si no dispusiéramos de las habilidades analíticas conque fuimos enseñados. Sin ir tan lejos, ¿podría usted haber concluido que estoy insatisfecho con el devenir de la sociedad si primero no hubiera discernido cuáles son mis consideraciones acerca del bien y el mal en las personas? Sólo tuvo que observarme un poco. Es algo coherente, inspectora. Inevitablemente, también resulta en un egoísmo.

–¿Está justificándose? Siempre es muy imprudente, Kougami-san.

–Ni que decir. Puede que de esa manera traiga tranquilidad a mi consciencia.

–No puedo aceptar esa afirmación. Si no somos capaces de enfrentar las circunstancias con sus pros y sus contras, ¿qué provecho tendríamos? Usted lo dijo, Kougami-san: debemos ser autocríticos. Conformarnos a un egoísmo para poder justificarnos, sólo dificultaría nuestro proceder. Sería huir ante los conflictos.

–No voy a negar que tiene razón. Sin embargo, ahora también es cuando asumo que su optimismo llega a rozar la utopía. ¿Cómo puede estar segura de que los individuos podrían dejar atrás su egoísmo por un bien mayor, inspectora? Si con el egoísmo del que somos conscientes, hay quienes encuentran el modo de resguardarse en una zona de confort... Mire a un pobre hombre protegiendo sagazmente sus ahorros: él no quiere gastar una sola moneda, escatima sus gastos con cabalidad. Él conoce sus limitaciones, sabe cuánto es lo máximo de que puede prescindir. Teme que un día gaste más de lo debido y quede expuesto a una miseria que sólo le traería desesperación. Así es como funciona el egoísmo en los hombres: todos tememos quedar expuestos de alguna manera, es la razón por la cual desconfiamos constantemente de otros hombres. «El hombre es el lobo del hombre», ¿lo ha escuchado alguna vez?

–Quien haya dicho tal cosa, debió haber tenido una visión muy desconfiada y solitaria. ¿No lo cree, Kougami-san? Incluso el hecho de que los individuos pretendan vindicar sus opiniones como una verdad universal, puede ser visto como otra cara del ego.

–Absolutamente de acuerdo, inspectora.

–¿Por qué cree que esto sea así, Kougami-san?

–Quién sabe. Es automático suponer que es la naturaleza de los hombres.

–Pero, aun creo firmemente que existe un modo de contrarrestar este sentimiento egoísta.

–Usted no se da por vencida, inspectora Tsunemori. Verdaderamente tiene esperanzas.

–Si hemos sido capaces de reconocer nuestro mayor defecto, lo somos aún más para reconocer nuestras virtudes. ¿No le parece que empezando por ello tendríamos posibilidades de ser mejores? No que tratemos de ignorar nuestras bajezas, sino de exaltar nuestro tesoro humano.

–Sybil se ha encargado de destruir ese tesoro humano. Inspectora: ¿cree usted que Sybil haya mejorado nuestra identidad nacional?

–Sybil ha hecho cuanto pudo por reintegrar a una nación cuya identidad había estado por mucho tiempo a la deriva. Aunque soy joven, soy capaz de entender los conflictos del pasado, Kougami-san.

–Honestamente, no le llamaría reintegrar a lo que Sybil ha hecho con Japón. Más bien, diría que Sybil ha alienado convenientemente a su pueblo. Aunque usted sea joven, inspectora, es capaz de comprender que no hay tal cosa como la hegemonía de un sistema. Asumo que usted también acepta que Sybil ha excluido arbitrariamente de su dominio a un enorme contingente de individuos que no concordaba con los ideales de humanidad que éste aspiraba a interponer. En otras palabras, Sybil ha terminado de desintegrar lo que quedaba de este pueblo. Sería razonable decir que actualmente somos más como el producto de una máquina que fabrica humanos a su semejanza, ¿no le parece, inspectora?

–Pero no podemos ir contra él. Todavía, el Sistema Sybil es más fuerte que nosotros.

–No dará el brazo a torcer…

–La razón por la cual no podemos oprimir a Sybil, es porque Sybil está en el poder. Me apena decir que difícilmente la justicia emane del poder absoluto. Pero aun así, dependemos del Sistema Sybil. Sin Sybil, no tendríamos orden, Kougami-san. Por eso, es el deber de los hombres, de toda la sociedad, creer que todavía existe una soberanía humana. Llegará el día en que Sybil se debilite y la justicia de los hombres recobre sus fuerzas.

–Sin embargo, usted sabe que esta justicia también tendría sus limitaciones. En el pasado, se han librado guerras sangrientas y revoluciones por la parcialidad de la justicia de la que usted habla, inspectora, precisamente por el egoísmo de los hombres. Sería un problema que esta justicia humana vuelva a enfrentarse con el egoísmo, su hermano y antagonista natural. ¿Cómo resolvería este encuentro desafortunado, inspectora Tsunemori?

–Eliminando el egoísmo. Venciéndolo con las virtudes que hay en el corazón de las personas. Si hemos logrado erigir a Sybil como juez absoluto en base a nuestras equivocaciones del pasado, ¿no le parece que podríamos erigir un gobierno mejor en base a este entendimiento? Una sociedad que prevalezca en sus valores humanos, por encima de todas las máquinas.

–Plantear esa posibilidad implicaría retroceder en la historia, y no estoy seguro de que eso pueda funcionar, inspectora. De hecho, la humanidad siempre ha procurado avanzar, y no retroceder.

–Quizás. Pero es parte de nuestro tesoro humano el soñar con un mundo mejor, ¿no lo cree, Kougami-san? Puede que sea una utopía, como dijo. Los hombres necesitan esta utopía, estos sueños. Si no los tuviéramos, la integridad de este pueblo terminaría de derrumbarse. Todas las personas, en el fondo, tienen la esperanza de una sociedad más justa.

Kougami terminó de fumar su cigarrillo y aplastó la colilla en el cenicero. Permaneció callado durante algunos segundos, con aire pensativo.

–Después de todo, puede que sí se trate de una visión arbitraria. ¿Le gustaría tomar un café, inspectora Tsunemori?

 **Fin**


End file.
